leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne's Nosepass
| ability= | nature=Adamant | epnum=PS190 | epname=Blowing Past Nosepass I | prevonum=299| current=With Roxanne | java1=Kōichi Sakaguchi | enva1=Darren Dunstan | }} Roxanne's Nosepass (Japanese: ツツジのノズパス Tsutsuji's Nosepass) is Roxanne's signature Pokémon in the , and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Nosepass first appeared in Blowing Past Nosepass I, when Roxanne sent it out during her Gym battle against 's Rono. Despite the type-disadvantage, it managed to overwhelm Rono when prevented him from switching out and moving. From that point on, Nosepass used a combination of and to defeat Rono. However, Sapphire figured out Nosepass's weakness as it would usually face north and stay that direction. With Nosepass facing the other way, Rono was able to escape the rubble and defeat Nosepass. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII, Roxanne sent out Nosepass during her battle with Team Magma. It prevented from escaping by using , which gave the other Gym Leaders a chance to attack with their Pokémon. When nearby civilians were in danger of being killed, Courtney forced Roxanne to surrender in which went on to defeat Nosepass and Groudon was freed from Nosepass's Block. Personality and characteristics Roxanne usually kept Nosepass's Poké Ball in a hollowed-out book. During battle, it knew some techniques that prevent the opponent from escaping. However, only a few such as Sapphire and Courtney knew their way around it. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Harden|1=Rock Throw|2=Rock Slide|3=Block}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Harden|1=Rock Throw|2=Rock Slide|3=Block}}}} In the anime In the main series Nosepass appeared in The Winner by a Nosepass, where Roxanne used it in a Gym against . As became worn out after battling her and had trouble with his technique, Nosepass was able to get the upper hand. However, Nosepass struggled to keep up with Pikachu's speed after he used to dodge. Later, it unknowingly blasted off Team Rocket after using and made a hole in the battlefield. Even though Pikachu started to get tired even more, a coming from Nosepass recharged him and Nosepass was defeated by Pikachu's Iron Tail, which earned Ash the . It reappeared in flashbacks in Sharpedo Attack!, Whiscash and Ash, and the Japanese version of A Scare to Remember!, when Ash was recalling the time he won his first Badge in Hoenn. Personality and characteristics Very little is known about Nosepass's personality, as it was only seen during the Gym battle with Ash. However, compared to Roxanne's Geodude and Ash's Pikachu, Nosepass wasn't too lively or active as it didn't move around too much. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Zap Cannon|1=Sandstorm|2=Rock Tomb 1|3=Rock Tomb 2}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Zap Cannon|1=Sandstorm|2=Rock Tomb (Part 1)|3=Rock Tomb (Part 2)}}}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Roxanne's Nosepass appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it battled against 's . As Nosepass used , it caused Mudkip to evolve into . Moves used In the games Nosepass is Roxanne's main Pokémon in every battle the has with her in , Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. During the Pokémon World Tournament in , she uses a instead. In other manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Nosepass's only appearance was in Trust In Each Other!!. After Roxanne's lost to 's , Nosepass was the next opponent Pikachu faced. Nosepass had very little trouble at first with the battle as Pikachu hadn't mastered Iron Tail. However, despite Nosepass's combination of and , it struggled to keep up with Pikachu's speed. Nosepass was defeated when Pikachu successfully mastered Iron Tail and got charged by . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Rock Tomb|1=Sandstorm|2=Zap Cannon}} AP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Rock Tomb|1=Sandstorm|2=Zap Cannon}}}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Nosepass's only appearance was in Clefairy's Training Camp!!. Trivia * Excluding the rematches with Roxanne in , Nosepass is the only NPC Pokémon used at the Rustboro Gym that isn't a . Related articles Nosepass Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon with anime move errors es:Nosepass de Roxanne/Petra it:Nosepass di Petra zh:杜娟的朝北鼻